Done
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Luke falls out with the other narrow gauge engines after making false assumptions, and he and Bertram get to work together. But will an apology and a surprise Christmas gift change Luke's world? (Request for Johnny Cdaman)


A few weeks after Sir Handel and Duncan had spread hurtful rumours to the standard gauge engines about their friends (and subsequently apologised for) things had almost gone back to normal between the narrow gauge engines. The only difference was that Luke and Millie had had a quarrel due to the rumours and since then, they hadn't spoken to each other. Luke, despite his hurt at this development, had forgiven Duncan and Sir Handel and now he was much better terms with both engines again. However, they had both felt guilt for what had happened before, and hadn't been able to help make amends.

"Top o' the mornin' my friend! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Luke greeted Peter Sam as he slowed on the Upper Terrace to speak to his cousin.

"Y-yes it is, isn't it?" Peter Sam stuttered.

"Is everything alright?" Luke questioned.

"Oh yes- everything's fine!" Peter Sam answered quickly- but it was obvious he was lying, which hurt Luke's feelings. But it wasn't just Peter Sam acting strange that morning- the other engines were too. They would all talk about something in particular, but whenever Luke came over to say hello, they would change the subject and attempt to keep the curious engine from finding out anything he shouldn't know.

Young Luke felt greatly disheartened by these events - although Owen and Merrick, as well as the workmen, were kinder, they made it clear they weren't going to say anything either. Now he was hauling a long line of slate filled trucks behind him, hurt his friends were keeping a secret from him. Then, he saw Skarloey talking to Rheneas, which lifted his spirits.

"I'm sure they'll tell me what's going on," He said to himself. So he sped up and drew close to his two venerable friends – only to hear them discussing something in hushed voices.

"You understand, Rheneas?"

"Yes-I most certainly do, Skarloey."

"Good- now Luke mustn't find out what we're doing..."

This made the little Irish tank engine gasp in shock to himself. 'They're keeping a secret from me- but what is it?' He thought. He was horrified- he never thought Skarloey would stoop so low so as to gossip about him!

"Rheneas, what's he talking about?" Luke asked, hoping his friend would provide an answer about Skarloey's strange behaviour. But instead of responding, Rheneas just glared at his older brother and muttered something under his breath. No one said anything.

"You're all keeping a secret from me!" Luke fumed. He never usually got angry, but the group had all agreed that secrets and lies were forbidden in the quarry. And yet, they were keeping a secret from him! They were breaking a sacred vow in their friendship, and if that vow showed no importance to them, he wouldn't waste his time here any longer.

"Well, that's it! I no longer want to speak to any of you!" Luke shouted angrily. He puffed away heatedly, hissing and seething as he stormed from the quarry, much to the bewilderment and hurt of the other engines, Owen and Merrick.

"Oh dear," Skarloey said quietly. "I blew it."

"Yes you have, big brother!" Snapped Rheneas- but on seeing his friend's wounded look, he felt terrible.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Skarloey." He sighed miserably.

"That's okay, Rheneas- I'm just worried about Luke." The old leader answered.

...

Luke decided to go and ask if he could work on the Skarloey Railway for a while until he could sort something out. SO he asked Mr Percival if he could help out.

"Well, there might be something for you to do, but why aren't you working at the quarry?" He asked sternly.

"I do apologise, sir, but I fell out with the other engines this morning." Luke answered sadly. "I don't feel ready to work with them yet."

"Hm, I see. At least you're being honest- now, I need you to work with Bertram at shunting. Can you do that?"

"Of course sir." Luke answered obediently. He hadn't worked with Bertram much and he had to admit- Bertram was a great engine to talk to. He was much less uptight than Duke and he was as eccentric as the Earl of Sodor.

Remembering Sir Robert Norramby made Luke's firebox ache, as he was Millie's controller, and he couldn't bear to think of anything associated with her at the moment.

"Very well then, Luke- I'll let you work with him today, then. But I expect you and the other engines to try and at least reach some understanding- you're meant to be at the quarry."

...

"AH salutations, my dear Luke! How are you on this glorious occasion?" Bertram asked.

"It's not so glorious for me, Bertram." Luke groaned.

"Oh dear- would you care to elaborate on your acrimonious scenario?" the tender engine offered kindly. The little green tank engine smiled sadly at his friend's keen enthusiasm to help, so he explained what had happened in the Quarry that morning.

"Hm," Bertram mused, as Luke finished his story, but he didn't say anything.

"So what do you think I should do?" Luke asked.

"Fret not, young Luke- you will overcome this emotional adversity you see before you and you will triumph in the face of evil and"-

Luke's driver claimed that his engine's whistle pin was broken before, and he couldn't help it if that had interrupted Bertram's Shakespearian- like monologue before the dark brown engine could speak another word.

...

Despite this, however, the two engines got along nicely and worked together brilliantly. They shunted trucks into place, greeted other engines with a friendly toot and a peep as they bustled past and worked and worked until their buffers were burning.

"Well, I think that's the last of them!" Luke said triumphantly.

"Yes indeed, stout hearted engine- together we have conquered the mess that is our yards and left our mark! Mr Percival will be proud of"-

"He's driving me nuts!" Geoffrey whispered to Richard, who just grinned.

"Shut up, Geoff- you get on my nerves every day!" He teased, and Geoffrey gave his friend the stink eye.

"Yes he will," Agreed Luke, who could overhear his crew squabbling in his cab and didn't want to offend Bertram. He suddenly looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, I better go." He decided. "It's getting late."

"You don't have to go, Luke- why don't you stay with me?" Bertram offered.

"Really? That's nice of you, Bertram, but"-

"Oh, don't worry about the other engines- I usually sleep at Rheneas Station- but one can't beat a mine!" Bertram puffed. "What do you say, good engine?"

"Okay then, I'll stay...but only if you're willing to put up with me."

"Nonsense! A good host enjoys his guest's company, not puts up with it out of politeness!" Bertram insisted.

"If you insist, then do lead the way Bertram."

...

It was late when Bertram and Luke got to Rheneas Station and settled into the small two berth sheds.

"It's different compared to sleeping in a quarry tunnel." Luke admitted, quietly.

"Ah, so you like the quarry then, Luke?"

"I love it more than anywhere else, Bertram- although coming to the line is a nice change once in a while."

"Yes. Hear, did you know I used to work in a mine, young Luke?"

"No..., but you're more than welcome to tell me if you like."

So the brown tender engine regaled his friend with the time he spent working in the mines and how it was closed due to lack of funding. He then told Luke of how a sympathetic signalman kept him company for a while every night before going home.

"And o that's how the Old Warrior was forgotten about- until Toby the tram met me!" He explained. "Toby is one of my dearest friends and a fine example to all engines."

"Why are you called 'Old Warrior'?" Luke asked, and his companion lit up.

"Ah, now that is a fine story to reminiscence in! You see, I earned the nickname when I..."

...

The two engines talked half the night and so as a result neither Luke or Bertram heard a puffing enter the yard.

Suddenly a loud whistle pierced the air, followed by a ringing "Bonjour mes amies!" spoken in a light, lilting and familiar female French accent. It was Millie, along with Skarloey and Sir Robert Norramby who was on Millie's footplate.

"By the name of Godred's knights!" Bertram exclaimed, as Millie started giggling. "What happened? We never heard you come in!"

"Millie- what are you doing here?" Luke asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd be at the castle!"

"She is here for a date with you, Luke." Skarloey grinned.

"What- I don't remember arranging a date." Luke answered, confused.

"Of course you wouldn't remember arranging it, silly!" Millie explained, and then she paused. "It was Skarloey's idea to arrange it, considering how we are so busy, and the other engines helped."

Luke threw a glance at Skarloey, who looked abashed at being mentioned by the little French engine.

"Well, we thought it would be nice for you two to spend some time together. I'm afraid we found out about it due to Duncan spreading those rumours, but it was a joint effort to plan. I'm sorry about earlier, Luke- I wasn't spreading rumours about you; I was just going over the last stages of the plan with Rheneas. We're all sorry we upset you."

Hearing Skarloey's confession broke Luke's heart- his friends had all planned something wonderful for him and Millie and then he had just lashed out at them when he suspected the worst was coming between them.

"No, Skarloey, you're not at fault-I am. I didn't trust you guys and I just jumped to conclusions." His voice cracked a little. "I'm the one who's sorry, Skarloey. I-I'm a terrible friend and I- I"-.

"Hey, easy," Soothed Skarloey. "It's understandable considering what happened with Duncan and Sir Handel- and besides, you were still hurting. It was only natural that something like that would happen. We're not angry Luke."

"And I'm not angry with you, either." Millie added. "I'm sorry for how I acted, Luke. I know you would never hurt me- it's just that the way Spencer said about what Duncan told him, plus him adding how we never spend much time together and how we never got to see much of each other caused me to get angry- and I feel positively terrible for it, Luke."

"And I feel terrible for how things got so bad. I'm sorry Millie. I cherish the time we do have together, it's just"-

"Work." They sighed sadly.

The Earl thought for a moment. Then he jumped down from Millie's footplate.

"Now, Millie, I have a big proposition I would like to make." He said.

"Sir?" The French engine was startled. "What is going on?"

"Well it's a bit soon to say, but I am leaving Sodor again."

"Again?!" Luke and Millie chorused in alarm at the news, looking at each other as he said this. What did it mean for her?

"Yes I am. I wouldn't be gone as long as last time, but I don't have anyone I trust to take care of the castle, so I'm shutting it earlier than usual and going down to England.

"But sir, Millie, you can't just"- The green engine protested, and the Earl raised his hand.

"I know, Luke, and I don't want to shut her up again. S, Millie, how would like to spend the month here with Mr Percival's engines instead? You could help them with their workload."

"Oh sir, yes, sil vous plait!" The French tank engine exclaimed happily. Oh thank you! But what about Stephen and Glynn? I don't want to leave the estate with them both being cooped up in their shed."

"Don't worry, Millie- I have discussed the matter with Sir Topham, and he is more than willing to let them work alongside Stepney and Flora on the 'Bluebell Railway' for Christmas." He told her. "They're happy with that arrangement, and so are we."

"Merci, sir. But when will you be back? Christmas at the castle wouldn't be the same without you..."

"I know, my dear Millie. But I'll be back for Christmas Eve, I promise." Sir Robert said kindly, patting her running board sympathetically. "I shall miss all three of you, but I have no intention of staying away from home on Christmas, Millie. Not this time."

"Thank you, sir...I shall be glad not to be stuck in my shed again!"

"I feel as such." Sir Robert chuckled. "Mr Percival has been informed of my plans and he agrees to let you stay until I return."

"I feel it's come already!" Luke cheered. "We get a whole month together Millie!"

"Oui, this will be a Christmas to remember! Thank you sir!" Millie tooted.

"And Skarloey, thank you for arranging the date!" Luke added.

"You're welcome, Luke. I just wish I got it arranged for later..."

"Never mind. Luke, I'll cover your duties for a while this morning!" Bertram whistled.

"Thank you! I'll do the late night shift then!" Luke replied, before he and Millie headed off to have a date of sorts.


End file.
